new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Activities
ScaryActivities1.PNG ScaryActivities2.PNG ScaryActivities3.PNG ScaryActivities4.PNG ScaryActivities5.PNG ScaryActivities6.PNG ScaryActivities7.PNG ScaryActivities8.PNG ScaryActivities9.PNG scary 10 of 25.png ScaryActivities11.PNG ScaryActivities12.PNG scary 13 of 25.png ScaryActivities14.PNG ScaryActivities15.PNG ScaryActivities16.PNG scary activities 17.jpg scary activities 18.jpg ScaryActivities19.PNG ScaryActivities20.PNG ScaryActivities21.PNG ScaryActivities22.PNG Scary_activities_23_of_25.png scary 24 of 25.png scary 25 of 25.png Part 1 * Collect from the Cow (6) times * Harvest any Crops (5) times * Refresh Decorations (8) times Part 2 * Deliver (2) Dyes * Craft (2) Needles * Cut down (2) Tufts Part 3 * Collect from City Buildings (6) times * Craft (2) Chisels * Cut down (2) Trees Part 4 * Collect from the Hen (12) times in you Neighbors' cities * Harvest (8) Tomatoes * Deliver (5) Spiderwebs (Ask) Part 5 * Chase away (3) Pterodactyls * Craft (1) Black Stone * Deliver (1) Bowl Part 6 * Collect from the Bamboo House (4) times * Deliver (2) Butter * Water (3) Eucalyptus Trees Part 7 * Refresh the Fence (5) times (In the Shop>Decorations>Ornamental pg 8) * Collect 1200 Coins * Deliver (2) Rubber Part 8 * Collect from Sheep (16) times , Flax, Knitting Needles]] * Craft (2) Sweaters * Deliver (4) Spinning Wheels Part 9 * Collect from the Hairdresser (4) times , Dye, Flour]] * Craft (3) Ghastly Cakes * Deliver (3) Knives Part 10 * Craft (2) Dark Queen Costumes , Fabric, Wool]] * Chase away the Lizard (5) times * Deliver (10) Vampire Fangs (Ask) Part 11 * Refresh the Scary Tub (14) times (In the Shop>Decorations>Halloween pg 7) * Collect from the Tree House (14) times in your Neighbors' cities * Deliver (3) Folding Chairs Part 12 * Remove (6) rocks * Produce 1200 Goods * Harvest (16) Figs Part 13 * Collect from the Warehouse (8) times * Craft (2) Shovels * Chase away (3) Evil Spirits Part 14 * Collect from Rabbits (16) times , Butter, Egg]] * Craft (4) Onion Rings * Deliver (4) Sugar Part 15 * Harvest (18) Sunflower * Craft (4) Scales * Deliver (15) Ghastly Catalogues (Ask) Part 16 * Refresh (21) Scarecrows in your Neighbors' cities * Craft (3) Sack * Deliver (4) Iron Hatchet Part 17 * Collect from (2) Multi-Level Houses * Produce (1600) Goods * Craft (3) Maps Part 18 * Collect from (20) Ravens * Craft (4) Salt * Deliver (5) Envelopes Part 19 * Collect from the Pizzeria (8) times * Craft (2) Glass Panes (Text error reads deliver) * Deliver (4) Earflaps Part 20 * Deliver (3) Cottage Cheese * Craft (5) Newspapers * Chase away (4) Goblins Part 21 * Craft (4) Blocks * Collect 3500 Coins * Deliver (17) Golden Hooks (Ask) Part 22 * Collect from the Corner Store (8) times * Craft (4) Detergents * Deliver (4) Safes Part 23 *Collect from the Witch's Hut (2) times (In the Shop>Buildings>Houses pg 3) , Hewn Stone, Straw, Bamboo]] *Deliver (4) Tartares *Collect from (22) Ducks Part 24 *Refresh (18) of your Neighbors' Searchlights *Produce 2000 Goods *Deliver (4) Skateboards Part 25 *Collect from City Hall (2) times *Craft (5) Baker's Ovens (Not the regular ovens!) *Deliver (2) Lenses